Semaine de poisse
by Shyzen
Summary: 7 jours à tout faire pour un cœur , 7 jours pour tout vivre pour ce cœur, 7 jours à se marrer pour vous , lecteur (Lostin)
1. Première victime

TITRE : SEMAINE DE POISSE

AUTEUR : SHYSAHALEY

Les personnages de cet ouvrage ne m'appartiennent pas mais à l'auteur de Naruto (Misashi Kishimoto). Sauf Shyz qui ne m'appartient pas vraiment car c'est Ffelinna qui l'a introduite la première.

COUPLE : aucun …

REMERCIEMENT : Vy pour m'avoir soutenu et surtout corigé. Lostin pour avoir aimé me lire.

PREMIERE VICTIME :

* * *

Jiraya comme à son habitude était installé à son lieu d'observation favori, guettant ses proies à la jumelle lorsque Kurenai fit irruption et le prit en flagrant délit… 

« Non mais t'as pas un peu fini espèce de pervers ! » ponctua-t-elle d'un coup de poing bien senti sur sa tignasse blanche.

« Mais je ne fais rien de mal »

« Tu ne fais JAMAIS rien de mal » lui rappela-t-elle avec force coup de pied.

Son forfait accompli, Kurenai s'éloigna en crachant comme des pépins de melon des invectives colorées d'une grande variété qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler un jugement globalement négatif sur la naissance, la parentèle et plus particulièrement les habitudes de Jiraya. Elle tarit toutefois son discours fleuri lorsqu'elle croisa son élève Kiba. Un élève prometteur qui au moins ne risquait pas de tourner comme Jiraya se dit-elle.

« Sensei je vous cherchais partout où étiez vous ? » demanda Kiba en guise de salut.

« J'étais au bain malheureusement… Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

« Et bien… oui…» bégaya-t-il.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire » lui rappela gentiment Kurenai.

« Et bien… voilà. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une certaine personne et je l'ai observée et… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était déjà au sol bourré de nombreux coup de pied et de moult coups de poing.

« Espèce d'abruti tu es exactement comme lui » cracha-t-elle en pointant la silhouette de Jiraya qui commençait à se relever. Puis blessée dans son amour propre, elle reprit son chemin et son flot redevint torrent en quelques secondes.

* * *

Au même moment, au lieu de rencontre habituel avec Kakashi, Naruto arriva et là, miracle : pour la première fois depuis longtemps Sasuke n'était pas là, il était seul avec Sakura. Il s'approcha guilleret comme un pinson de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé même si les récents évènements avaient remis en question son point de vue sur Hinata. Bien sûr, il l'aimait mais la fille aux yeux pâles était bien trop réservée à son goût et, de toutes façons, il préférait Sakura. 

« Bonjour Sakura ça va ? Il fait beau hein ? »

« Narutooo » fit une voix ténébreuse venant de la fille au cheveux roses qui lui tournait le dos. « Espèce d'abruti la mission est commencée depuis longtemps ! J'ai du rester ici pour t'attendre et te donner les instructions crétin ! Kakashi avait bien dit de se lever tôt aujourd'hui imbécile ! Maintenant il faut se dépêcher de les rattraper. Suit-moi idiot ! »

* * *

La première chose que vit Kiba en ouvrant les yeux fut le visage de Jiraya qui l'observait. 

« Et bien elle t'a pas raté, on dirait. »

« Aie… Mais pourquoi elle m'a fait ça ? » dit-il en essayant de se redresser.

« Je crois qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui… »

Puis Kiba se souvint. Avant de le frapper, Kurenai lui avait dit qu'il était comme Jiraya.

« Dites, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Ca dépend de ce dont il s'agit. » commença Jiraya.

« Et bien voil : Je suis tombé amoureux d'une certaine personne et je l'ai observée et… » Remarquant soudain les yeux attendris et larmoyants de Jiraya, il s'arrêta net dans son élan se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

« Tu es le premier élève digne de ce nom capable de devenir mon disciple » dit Jiraya en pleurant.

Puis il se releva d'un bon, entraînant un Kiba protestant jusqu'à son poste d'observation des bains publics pour femmes.

* * *

Naruto réfléchissait à toute allure, plus il la regardait et plus il la trouvait jolie. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle seul à seul s'il voulait avoir une chance de pouvoir un jour conquérir son cœur, … Mais il ne voyait pas comment s'y prendre. 

« Mais comment je peux faire… Il faut absolument que je lui parle seul à seul sinon je n'aurai aucune chance c'est sûr. J'en ai déjà pas beaucoup… En plus elle est déjà de mauvais poil… Pas bon… En tout cas je n'aurais aucune chance quand Sasuke sera dans les parages c'est maintenant ou jamais. Vas-y fonce Naruto ! »

Soudain il le vit, reflet ambré parmi la cascade de cheveux de soie chatoyant sous le soleil du printemps, tendre caresse pour ses yeux et doux réconfort pour son âme, douce merveille emprisonnant à jamais son âme pour les siècles des siècles.

« Amen » fit la voix ténébreuse de Sakura avant que le premier coup ne porte. Sakura venait de se rendre compte que son coéquipier la matait depuis le début du trajet.

* * *

Jiraya tendit à Kiba ses lunettes, lui disant de regarder dans cette direction. Les oreilles de Kiba virèrent alors au rouge coquelicot alors que son regard effleurait la frêle silhouette pale et nue d'Hinata dans les bains. Il n'en put plus. 

« Mais ça va pas la tête tu pourrais prévenir quand même » aboya-t-il

« Ho je pensais que tu aimerais re-observé celle que tu aimes pourtant… » commença Jiraya.

« Mais tu es complètement taré ma parole ! J'ai jamais dit que je l'observais comme ça moi ! Je disais que je suis tombé amoureux d'Hinata, que je l'ai observée et que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle s'intéressait à Naruto ! »

« Ah ! Et bien il fallait le dire tout de suite. HAHAHAHAHA ! En tout cas, si tu veux un conseil, le mieux c'est de le rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai déjà connu des cas similaires… oui oui des maris très jaloux… Je te conseille de le faire tomber dans un canular… oui ça marche bien généralement… La technique de métamorphose est ce qu'il y a de mieux hu hu… »

« Merci » lui cria Kiba en s'éloignant.

Puis il revint sur ses pas pour savoir comment Jiraya savait que c'était Hinata car en y repensant bien il ne le lui avait pas dit.

« Comment … » commença-t-il.

Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il voulait. Il faut dire aussi que personne ne l'entendit jamais. Les cris fusèrent de partout à la fois. Pendant qu'un commando d'élite en serviette fonçait sur Jiraya, des artilleurs planqués dans les fourrés envoyèrent des shuriken de tous les côtés. Ce fut une guerre totale. Personne ne fut épargn : Kiba et Jiraya en eurent pour leur compte. Alors que les troupes de kunoichi se retiraient très fières d'avoir mis LE voyeur en déroute. Les infirmiers (une troupe exclusivement masculine pour une fois) arrivaient déjà sur les lieux du drame emportant les deux blessés graves.

* * *

Naruto regarda incrédule le dernier coup de poing de Sakura hésitante, puis vit qu'elle portait sa main à sa sacoche à shuriken dans laquelle, il le savait, se trouvait aussi quelques kunai et se carapata en vitesse à distance respectable de Sakura qui se redressa et le regarda l'air grave. 

« Que ça te serve de leçon, maintenant reste à côté de moi ! » lui lança-t-elle

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu oses demander pourquoi ? Mais Naruto tu es le pire pervers que je n'ai jamais vu en plus ! »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je… heu… je voulais heu… te demander quelque chose… »

« Pitoyable ! Quelle excuse minable ! » lui lança t'elle. « Tu as pris les mauvaises habitudes de Jiraya pendant ton entraînement toi ! »

« Hein ? Mais enfin … »

Et elle se remit en route sans l'attendre.

« … Sakura ! Attend moi au moins ! Ce que je voulais te demander c'était… Sakura… Je t'aime. » dit-il en la rattrapant.

Sakura s'arrêta net, le gourmanda du regard et lui fit remarquer très fraîchement avant de continuer son chemin.

« Tu vois espèce d'abrutit ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est une question ! »

Mais dans la tête de la jeune fille se tenait un tout autre discours. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait une telle déclaration. Et elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas qu'elle entendrait un jour ces mots sortir de la bouche de Naruto pour autre chose qu'un bol de ramen. Ceci dit, elle trouva réconfortant que quelqu'un l'aime vraiment. Cela lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir un jour plaire à Sasuke.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une clairière à l'orée des bois. Sakura lui expliqua qu'ils devaient cueillir des herbes médicinales pour remplir les stocks de l'hôpital.

« Les plantes que nous recherchons sont un peu plus au Nord » lui indiqua-t-elle. « Surtout fait bien attention. Cherche après des feuilles vert clair et des petites fleurs violettes striées de rouge. Ca leur sert d'anesthésiant alors prend-les avec des gants. Tiens les voil » ajouta-t-elle en désignant Kakashi du regard.

« Ca va vous deux ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés en chemin ? »

« Kakashi-sensei ! » crièrent Naruto et Sakura en même temps !

« Comme vous êtes mignons… » rétorqua Kakashi avec un grand sourire sous son masque.

« Tu es en retard » fit la voix de Sasuke derrière Naruto.

Sakura s'approcha aussitôt de lui. « Désolée tu as du bossé dur à cause de Naruto. Si tu veux je t'invite au restaurant de ramen… »

« Moi je veux moi je veux ! »

« Narutooooooooooo ! » grogna Sakura.

« Naruto suis-moi, on va aller remettre ces herbes à l'hôpital tout de suite. » proposa Kakashi.

Et Naruto s'en alla avec Kakashi laissant Sakura tentant d'inviter le brun quelque part… Ce qui ne lui plaisait visiblement pas du tout.

* * *

Kiba ouvrit un œil en entendant une porte s'ouvrir. Il vit d'abord entrer un grand type maigre aux cheveux argentés en bataille qu'il reconnut aussitôt. 

« Kakashi-sen… …sei » ajouta t'il en voyant une tête blonde entrant.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir Naruto surtout dans un tel état. La discussion portait surtout sur la santé de Kiba puis sur la raison de son état. Ce qui fit tellement exploser de rire Kakashi qu'il dût sortir un instant. Lorsqu'il rouvrit la porte Kiba pu voir la frimousse d'Hinata qui avait du voir entrer Naruto est l'avait suivi. Ce qui le mit très mal à l'aise. Hinata entra souhaitant le bonjour à Naruto puis à Kakashi et enfin à Kiba.

« Tu t'es bless ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui… heu… en fait c'est à cause de mon chien… »

Mais il fut coupé par Kakashi hurlant de rire :

« Il était en train d'espionner les bains des femmes ce matin MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA… »

Naruto et Kakashi préférèrent ne pas intervenir devant l'état d'esprit d'Hinata, d'habitude si calme. Ca avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Celle-ci était en train de s'avancer vers Kiba et, avant que les deux autres n'ai réalisé ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui donna une bonne claque, après quoi elle releva la tête et regarda Naruto comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose. Elle dit au revoir à Kakashi et à Naruto et sortie en vitesse.

« Et bien, elle ne t'a pas rat ! » constata Kakashi en examinant les nouvelles ecchymoses de Kiba. « Naruto tient lui compagnie je vais cherchais un médecin. »

Durant tout le reste de la journée, Kiba resta allongé dans son lit d'hôpital. Les seules autres visites qu'il reçut furent sa mère et son père qui le gourmandèrent aigrement.

Naruto lui souhaita bonne nuit alors que son ventre commencer à lui réclamer un souper.

* * *

En passant devant son magasin préféré, Naruto entra pour commander des ramen. Le propriétaire était tellement débordé aujourd'hui qu'il avait demandé à son fils de l'aider à servir. Ce fut donc Shyz qui servi Naruto. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le croisait et ils avaient fini par sympathiser. 

Quelqu'un entra.

« Deux bols » fit la voix de Sakura.

Naruto se retourna stupéfait et sourit intérieurement de la position critique de Sasuke qui mit tout son talent de ninja à se sauver discrètement pendant qu'elle passait commande. Lorsque Sakura s'en rendit compte, elle avait déjà payé les deux bols.

« Il m'a encore eu…Tiens ! Naruto toujours à te goinfrer ? »

Et elle tourna les talons sur le point de partir puis ajouta : « Tu peux les manger si tu veux, je n'ai pas très faim. »

Naruto se dit qu'il n'avait pas complètement perdu sa journée. D'abord Sakura commençait à en avoir marre de Sasuke, qui se sauvait tout le temps et en plus elle semblait avoir moins d'animosité à son égard. Il rentra chez lui et dormi bien cette nuit là.

* * *

Shyz : Bon demain on passe au chose sérieuse.

Kiba : pitiéééééééé.


	2. La Grandissime Vy

TITRE : SEMAINE DE POISSE

AUTEUR : SHYZEN (Shysahaley) / FFELINNA

Les personnages de cet ouvrage ne m'appartiennent pas mais à l'auteur de Naruto (Misashi Kishimoto).

REMERCIEMENT : Et bien, Vy surtout qui m'a bétalectée... Ffelinna qui m'a aider pour la dernière scène

COUPLE : pas besoin…

LA GRANDISSIME VY :

* * *

Naruto s'éveilla au moment où le doux soleil de printemps commençait sa course quotidienne, sur l'onde bleu profond, à la surface des abysses de l'espace infini, éclipsant de sa puissance les étoiles scintillantes pourtant en supériorité numérique, pour faire comprendre aux terriens sa superbe entité … Il faut quand même préciser que si son bel effort n'est pas souvent observé c'est que souvent comme aujourd'hui, le soleil se lève derrière la montagne à l'Est de Konoha... Se lave… Se brosse les dents… Enfin toutes ces choses la quoi… 

Oui vous l'aviez compris : Naruto n'était pas très bien réveillé. Il se leva en se demandant ce qui avait bien put provoquer un tel barouf. Il vit par la fenêtre les oiseaux s'envoler de la forêt et pas mal de poussière provenir du même endroit.

Dans l'esprit pragmatique et toujours axé sur le sens pratique du jeune garçon blond aux yeux lagon scintillant sous le soleil1[1], les pensées s'entrechoquaient anormalement vite. Sans doute la récente attaque d'Orochimaru n'y était pas étrangère. Ses pensées défilèrent très vite comme dans un rêve[2]. Naruto parvint à la conviction que Konoha subissait une autre attaque, s'habilla en vitesse et sans même prendre le temps de petit déjeuner partit prêter main forte aux autres ninja qui devaient déjà se battre.

Naruto sortit du village en courant, suivant Tenten qui habitait plus près de la sortie. Ils arrivèrent devant la chose inimaginable en très peu de temps. La créature qui venait d'atterrire était terriblement belle, une beauté fatale comme diraient certains. Peut-être le disent-ils après avoir vu sa double rangé de croc de plus de 5 mètres de long ; peut entre après avoir vu la grâce et la souplesse de ses pattes qui laissaient des empreintes suffisamment grande pour s'en servir de piscine ; ou peut être simplement à cause de la taille de ses ailes qui provoquaient cyclones et tornades. Peu de personnes avaient eu l'occasion d'admirer pareille splendeur de la nature et encore moins avaient pu en témoigner. Sous sa peau fine[3] et écailleuse, on devinait la puissance sans égale de ses muscles si délicieusement sculptés. Son teint de neige, candeur qui n'avait d'égale que son regard remplis d'amour[4], avait quelque chose de surnaturel. En tout cas si le coté artistique de la chose n'avait visiblement pas échappé à Tenten et de potentiels témoins se seraient sûrement poser des questions sur sa santé mentale lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la dragonne et l'appela :

« Grosse poupoutte chérie[5] ! »

Tenten, émerveillée, s'approcha dangereusement de la dragonne en sautillant comme une enfant devant son cadeau de Noël. La dragonne ne fit aucune attention à elle. Elle avait choisi de finir sa nuit ici et rien n'aurait pu l'en empêcher. Tenten en profita malgré les objections de Naruto pour s'approcher du museau aquilin de la créature. La dragonne avait cependant une capacité pulmonaire hallucinante et alors qu'elle inspirait, le bandeau frontal que Tenten n'avait pas bien attaché s'envola dans le nez de la bête. La dragonne se releva et tenta de se retenir avant d'éternuer en direction du village, rasant la moitié de la ville. Ceci aurait sans doute démonté le courage le plus puissant du monde mais Tenten n'était déjà plus de ce monde et dans son étrange rêve elle voulait vraiment tenter de dresser la créature.

« C'est vilain ce que tu viens de faire, tu sais ? »

« Heu Tenten… je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te comprenne… » commença Naruto.

« Allez, je te pardonne pour cette fois mais ne recommence pas hein ? »

La dragonne ne se sentait visiblement pas concernée. Mais le bruit des charpentes tombantes l'irritait sans aucun doute. Elle entreprit de se déplacer un peu avant de partir voir si elle ne pouvait pas trouver un coin un peu plus tranquille tout proche.

« Nan STOP t'en vas pas ! »

Trop tard. La dragonne avait fait un pas, écrabouillant Tenten, et l'ensevelissant sous sa masse avant de continuer.

* * *

Sasuke commençait à trouver le temps long. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Soudain, il entendit une sorte d'explosion et décida de se lever et de s'habiller pour sortir. Une fois dehors, il vit que quelque chose se passait à la lisière de la forêt. Le bruit ressemblait à des milliers d'oiseaux qui piaillaient en même temps. Un nom lui vain tout de suite en mémoire. Chidori. 

Il se précipita vers l'origine du son pour voir qui pouvait bien usait de sa technique. _A cette heure ça ne peut pas être Kakashi qui devrait être en train de se recueillir. Se pourrait-il que mon frère ai copié cette technique lorsque j'ai voulu l'utiliser contre lui ?_

En courant dans les rues, il parvint devant l'ancien poste de police, autrefois dirigé par la famille Uchiha. C'est là qu'il vit courir Kurenai qui partait vers la maison de l'Hokage.

« Non n'y va pas tu te ferais tuer pour rien. Vient avec moi tout de suite il faut aller voir l'Hokage les nouvelles sont graves. Très grave. »

Mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait plus, il était déjà partit et continuait de s'éloigner lorsqu'il entendit deux ambu parler :

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

« C'est un dragon blanc. C'est… »

« Un dragon ! »

« Vy… »

Sasuke s'arrêta net. _Ce n'est donc pas mon frère._ _Dommage. Il ne perd rien pour attendre… _

Sasuke fit demi-tour et parti vers la maison de l'Hokage, mais soudain, une violente tempête souffla, anéantissant la moitié de Konoha où se trouvaient les grandes propriétés Uchiha et Hyûga.

* * *

« L'heure est grave. Cette dragonne est terriblement forte mais elle n'est pas méchante. Laissons-la donc partir. Nous avons déjà assez à faire avec la reconstruction du village. » _Je sens que cette semaine va être longue. _« Rien qu'entre hier et cette nuit, nous avons déjà subi une vingtaine d'accidents_._ Il me fait une équipe pour réapprovisionner l'hôpital. Kakashi ton groupe s'occupait déjà de cette tache hier. Vous continuerez. Tous les autres vous assurerez la reconstruction du village. Oui, même la battisse inhabitée du clan Uchiha, il a les même droits que les autres. Mais cependant notre priorité reste le logement. La demeure des Uchiha passera donc en dernier. Kurenai, toi et ton équipe irez chercher ce qui a bien pu déclencher cette catastrophe. La grandissime Vy ne l'aurait jamais fait sans bonne raison. Au travail maintenant ! »

* * *

Kiba se réveilla tard, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce fut pour voir Tsunade qui s'affairait autour de lui pour le soigner. 

« Tu te réveilles enfin ? C'est pas trop tôt. On a besoin de tous les ninja pour reconstruire le village. Allez même si tu dois encore te reposer, tu pourras bien les aider d'une façon ou d'une autre. Après tout d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, tu l'as bien cherché… Ton groupe t'attend à la sotie sud du village… »

« … »

* * *

Hinata n'avait même pas eu le temps de se lever. Elle qui pourtant était si matinale. Tout restait confus dans sa tête. _Naruto._ _Son enfance. Neji. La première fois où elle voit Naruto. Son père. La marque qui orne son front. La première fois où elle parle avec Naruto. Ce qu'elle faisait hier soir. Un grand bruit. Naruto court. Elle veux se lever. Ne voit rien de spécial. Naruto mange. Sa sœur est là. Hanabi demande à son père ce qui se passe. Naruto lui sourit. Son père lui dit de rester sous la garde de la bunke pendant qu'il va voir. Hinata emmène Hanabi dans sa chambre. Les yeux bleus de Naruto. Le néant…_

Sa tête lui faisait mal. La fille aux yeux pales avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées. Soudain la douleur la subjugua. Elle sentit qu'elle avait sans doute la jambe broyée. Elle ne voyait rien. Tout était noir. La jeune fille tourna la tête à droite et vit une raie de lumière perçait la voûte. Elle voulut tourner la tête de l'autre côté mais se crispa dans un élan de souffrance aiguë.

Des bruits de pas, des larmes. _Il y a quelqu'un dehors._

« HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_Cette voix, ça ne peut être qu'Hanabi._ La fille au byakugan aurait voulu crier mais la douleur était trop forte. Elle sentait les gouttes s'écouler une a une de son corps, le vidant petit a petit de son fluide vital, sa plaie béante s'efforçant de provoquer le plus de douleur possible. Le rejeton Hyûga était assez bon médecin et savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas deux heures à ce rythme.

_Tiens qu'est ce que c'est ? Ils ont dû commencer à déblayer… Ca devrait aller alors. _

* * *

Hanabi était en larmes, son petit corps submergé par des sanglots silencieux. Sa sœur était prisonnière des restes de la maison. La petite fille court dans tous les sens en criant son nom, incapable de trouver l'endroit exacte ou était entéré l'autre Hyûga. 

« HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

La cadette ne s'arrêta pas de courir, complètement paniquée. Soudain, elle se prit les pieds dans une poutrelle, fonçant tête la première dans les décombres, provocant un grand bruit de craquement.

* * *

Jiraya s'était dépêché sur les lieux de l'effondrement. Un ninja de son niveau récupérait assez vite. Il regarda la battisse Hyûga. 

« Hoy hoy… Sacrée souffle celle la… Peut être que si j'arrêtais de fumer… Tiens, Neji. Il y a des personnes là dessous ? »

« On n'a pas de nouvelles d'Hinata et d'Hanabi. Tous les autres s'en sont sortis. »

« Hu mais c'est quoi ça ? »

Jiraya porta la main à ses yeux. De l'autre côté de la foule, il vit Lee sautillant par bonds au ralenti[6] de débris en débris pour commencer à déblayer ce qui lui donna une idée.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Neji j'ai une idée… » dit Jiraya avec un sourire en coin qui lui donnait cette désagréable aura de comploteur machiavélique désabusé.

* * *

Hinata voyait le temps s'écouler. Elle airait jurer qu'il y avait des heures qu'elle était là. 

Baignant dans son sang pendant que la blessure commençait à s'infecter sérieusement, la jeune fille aurait mille fois préféré mourir d'une mort douce. _Naruto…_

Alors que le garçon blond était parti en mission avec Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke après avoir ramené Tenten ou ce qu'il en restait, la jeune fille sut avec certitude que si jamais elle en réchappait, elle n'hésiterait plus à déclarer sa flemme à ces yeux lagons.

C'est alors que le premier grognement se fit entendre. C'était quelque chose de très bizarre. Hinata ne savait pas si elle commençait à délirer ou si la cavité déformant l'acoustique le bruit lui provenait de façon complètement anormale. On aurait presque dit qu'il venait d'une gorge humaine.

« Allez Lee cherche ! »

_Cette voix… Jiraya ?!_ Mais déjà la jeune fille sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Naruto savait que le moment était mal placé pour parler à Sakura même si il était seul à la recherche de ses feuilles avec elle, les deux autres s'étant un peu éloignés. 

« Tu sais Sakura… A propos d'hier… Ce que je t'ai dit… Tu sais ce qui m'a poussé à le faire ? » commença timidement Naruto.

Sakura s'arrêta pour l'observer comme si elle le jaugeait du regard.

« Tu sais Naruto… Tu as de gros progrès à faire dans ce domaine là… Mais oui je voudrais savoir ce qui t'a poussé à le faire. » _YES ! Comme ça je saurai ce qu'il me trouve ! Je pourrai peut-être attirai l'attention de Sasuke là-dessus ! __YESS YESSSS YESSSSSSSS !_

Naruto, un peu dépité, s'en voulait déjà d'avoir abordé le sujet. Il était devenu pivoine et ses oreilles hésitaient entre le pourpre et le coquelicot.

« Et bien… C'est à dire… heuuu… » s'étranglait Naruto.

« Mais tu vas le dire oui à la fin ? »

« Et bien… Quand même… » _Je vais paraître complètement idiot. Je vais paraître complètement idiot. Je vais paraître complètement idiot. Je vais paraître complètement idiot. Je vais paraître complètement idiot. _« C'était à cause de l'éclairage sur tes cheveux. » _Ca y est. Je suis un crétin. Je suis un crétin. Je suis un crétin. Je suis un crétin. Je suis un crétin. Je suis un crétin. Je suis un crétin. Je suis un crétin. Je suis un crétin. Je suis un crétin._

Sakura incrédule ne s'attendait pas quelque chose de si romantique de la part de Naruto. _C'est foutu. Sasuke n'a aucune notion de base pour apprécier quelque chose comme ça._

« Et puis il n'y avait pas Sasuke aussi… » essaya-t-il de se rattraper mais au moment où il prononçait ces mots il savait déjà que c'était la pire bêtise à faire…

C'est le moment que choisi Pakkun –le chien de Kakashi- pour apparaître entre deux arbres, brisant ainsi ce moment de calme relatif, d'intimité tendue que l'on aurait pu croire destiné à un sacrifice sur l'autel du temple de la bêtise humaine[7].

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kiba, qui souffrait un peu de sa côte pas encore très bien ressoudée, et ses compagnons partaient sur les lieux de l'incident avec Tenten. Ils remarquèrent la disparition du bandeau frontal de l'écrasée mais aucune véritable explication. Kurenai décida de chercher après la dragonne. En attendant que l'on retrouve Hinata.

* * *

Lorsque Hinata se réveilla, elle était très fragile. D'après la teinte du plafond ce devait être le crépuscule déjà. Elle essaya de se relever mais la douleur arrêta son geste, lui faisant pousser un gémissement qui réveilla Kiba, assit à son chevet. Le garçon tatoué avec deux crocs rouges sur le visage, lui sourit, lui demandant comment elle allait. 

« Tu sais. Il s'est passé pas mal de chose aujourd'hui. Ce qui t'a ensevelie, nous l'ignorons. On suppose un dragon d'en être à l'origine, mais on n'en a pas encore confirmation… C'est Jiraya qui t'a sauvé la mise. Il a tout de suite remarqué par ses cheveux soyeux, son air joueur et sa joie lorsqu'il bondissait que Lee ferait un excellent chien de recherche. HAHAHAHAHA. Si tu avais vu ça c'était tordant ! »

« Et Naruto ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander la petite.

« C'est à lui que tu dois les plantes qui te soignent. Le groupe de Kakashi a été envoyé en mission pour chercher des herbes médicinales et le mien sur les causes de cette violente tempête qui a tout détruit. On n'a pas trouvé grand chose malheureusement… Cette dragonne était déjà très loin. C'est incroyable non ? Il paraît même qu'elle aurait piétiné Tenten. La pauvre… A croire que la fortune nous a tourné le dos. Le nombre d'accident ne cesse d'augmenter de jour en jour. Ah, au fait, ta sœur est dans la chambre à côté elle s'est foulée la cheville, t'inquiètes pas, rien de bien méchant, mais les médecins ont préféré la garder en observation. Oui. Rassure toi elle va bien. Pense plutôt à te reposer. Et Sasuke est ici aussi : il a de la fièvre. C'est juste une grippe. Les médecins sont tellement débordés que Tsunade a demandé à tous les ninja possédant des connaissances quelconque en médecine de rester à l'hôpital. »

* * *

Orochimaru sirotait tranquillement son verre de saké quand un craquement attira son attention. Un petit bout de plâtre tomba sur son nez, invisible car identique à sa couleur de peau, et il l'enleva d'un geste agacé. 

Il voulut se lever pour se resservir en alcool et entendit plus qu'il ne vit le plafond s'effondrer, entraînant avec lui le pauvre garde qui patrouillait sur le toit au moment même où Kabuto apparaissait dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme couru vers son maître pour le secourir, se repérant aux cheveux noirs qui dépassaient très légèrement de l'amas de plâtre et surtout aux appels au secours excédés du sennin.

Dix minutes plus tard, celui-ci écoutait avec attention le rapport de son serviteur.

« D'après mes sources, Vy serait revenue dans la région, la moitié de konoha a été rasée, une épidémie de fièvre s'est abattue sur la ville. Je pense que le nouveau jutsu fonctionne sans problème. J'ai apposé le sceau à un endroit où peu de personnes iraient le chercher. »

« Très bien » le félicita Orochimaru.

« ATCHHAAAAAAAaaaa ! »

« A tes souhaits. »

« Merci. »

* * *

[1] Et bien voyez-vous, même une petite poussière peu faire pleurer un ninja… 

[2] Dans la réalité il en aurait sans doute été bien incapable… Il faut bien le préciser quand même.

[3] Par rapport à la taille de la créature bien sur.

[4] Pour son ego.

[5] Kalon © ;;;

[6] Royal Canin ©

[7] C'est la plus grande secte au monde d'après mes sources… personne ne serait épargné par le dieu de la bêtise… A par sa Grandissime Vy bien entendu.

* * *

Kiba - Tiens, aujourd'hui personne ne m'en veux... 

Shyz - Ne parle pas trop vite tu as vu ce qui est arrivé a Tenten ?

Vy - MWAHAHAHAHA

Lostin - Pub Time : Avec les semelles Vy, vos ennemi ne se relèveront plus.

Kiba - ...

Tenten - Heu... je suis morte ou pas ?

Vy - Ca peut s'aranger...

Tenten - GROSSE POU... heu... poute ché...

Vy piétinant Tenten - Bon ben c'est pas tout, mais je suis partie où moi ?

Kiba - Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sot ?

Shyz - Sceau kiba sceau... vous verrez bien

Orochimaru apres un moment - De rien kabuto...


End file.
